Scrooge McDuck
“''After all, adventure is the mother of industry!” : '―Scrooge McDuck''' Scrooge McDuck (also known as Uncle Scrooge) is a Scottish duck created by Carl Barks. He is Donald Duck's rich, miserly uncle and great-nephew to triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Beyond obtaining wealth, Scrooge's exploits also provided valuable lessons in both a practical and moral sense, which he would make certain to reflect on in his following years. With age, Scrooge became wise and knowledgeable, and regularly puts this wisdom to good use when raising his nephews, specifically Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and has shown pride in their eagerness to learn the value of a dollar. Why He Rocks # Over the decades, Scrooge has grown from being a supporting character in comic books to one of the most popular and recognizable Disney characters. # While tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties, Scrooge made his money fair and square. # His endearing love for his mother, love so strong that it can rip an entire steamboat into two. # He apparently invented concrete and the Super Bowl. # His estimated net work is three-quadrillion; making him not only the richest person in fiction, but in history! # He can go toe-to-toe with another master of adventure, wealth, and pogo-sticking; Shovel Knight. # he has a number of unorthodox high-tech to old-fashioned weapons littered throughout his mansion; including a cane that works as both a club and a pogo stick. # Even when he's unarmed, Scrooge's thirst for wealth has pushed his body past many preconceived limits. # He is capable of many, many amazing feats like outrunning both a lion and a cheetah, surviving a cannon blast to the face, and traveled to the earth's core. # Stern, yet kind-hearted, Scrooge takes great care in mapping out his paths, using the knowledge he has gained over the years to keep himself safe and out of harm's way. He is happy to impart his knowledge to others, provided that they are willing to listen. # Scrooge is shown to have an obsessive side, such as when he wanted to stop at nothing to climb Mount Neverest, even putting the children's life at risk to further his goal. Nevertheless, Scrooge will ultimately put the safety of others above his selfish desires. # Scrooge is also very self-righteous; carrying great pride in the experience and capabilities that made him the legend he is today. He often states who he is to assert dominance or going into a challenge knowing he will achieve, this shows he has put himself on a mantle. So even though he can be modest Scrooge is very conceited. # Self-described as being "smarter than the smarties", Scrooge has proven himself to be extremely intelligent on numerous occasions, from his business sense to his knowledge over ancient history # Scrooge has a previous relationship with Santa Claus, apparently displeased by him. Bad Qualities # Scrooge is one-hundred and fifty years old, which won't do him any favors in a fight. # His overpowering greed, in which he can often lose sight sight of his goals or explode into an uncontrollable rage if someone threatens his wealth. # Can get stingy at times. # He can be quick-tempered, especially where his pilot, Launchpad is concerned. His rival, Flintheart Glomgoldalso brings out his temper, though in a different way. Scrooge is determined not to let Flintheart ever take his position of richest duck in the world. Trivia * Scrooge is one of the only Disney comic characters to have ever been given a confirmed age; in the 1955 one-pager Watt an Occasion, written and drawn by Scrooge's creator Carl Barks, Scrooge celebrates his 75th birthday. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney Characters Category:Elderly Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:American Characters Category:Crossover Characters